Mass-produced Artifacts
MUST products Magical and Useful Survival Tools Inc ( MUST ) is the biggest and most famous seller of standardized artifacts and equipment for adventurers in Negav. Their products are cheap but not really the top quality out there... Which, in a world like Felarya, make a HUGE difference. In addition, there is those persistent rumors about some sort of murky deals between MUST and some predators... With the company selling flawed products and sending young, inexperienced adventurers to their doom and getting the gear back from the predator who ate them... Nothing has ever been proven yet though. Carinra Camo Potion Carinra leaves are known for changing skin pigmentation to a random colour. Some mages have been working on a spell to control this effect so it can be used in a camouflage potion. The idea is simple: hide and drink the potion and your skin will change colour to match your surroundings. Of course, it's less effective when used to hide from predators possessing the predator sense, but used in conjunction with other thing, it could improve your chances. Boots of Water Walking With the proper set of enchantments, one can get almost any desired effect on articles of clothing or pieces of armor. These boots have been enchanted specifically to allow the bearer to run across the surface of water (fresh and saltwater, other liquids require further enchantment). It allows people who would normally sink like a rock to survive a fall overboard, and those who can run faster than their non-equipped comrades can swim might be able to escape incoming predators much easier... survival of the fastest. Guide Orb A very useful artefact to have in Felarya, Guide Orbs basically replace the compass, which doesn't work in Felarya. Its purpose, as its name suggests, is to guide travelers through the wilderness of Felarya. The orb itself is about 25cm in diameter, and has rotating sections covered in runes. Each rune configuration corresponds to a different destination. Most orbs are rented, but they will be sold to experienced customers who have the knowledge required to use them. The orb guides by sending out a beam of magic light, usually about 10 meters long. It deduces its location through triangulation from the locations of magical landmarks, like the Isolon Eye or the Ur-Sagol Dimensional Gate, guiding the user with decent accuracy. The orb must be used cautiously though, as it emits a surge of magic that can attract creatures possessing the "Predator sense". Your best bet is to turn it on, estimate your orientation and then turn it off. Eversharp blades Like the name suggests, Eversharp blades are ever sharp and never lose their edge. It's a basic enchantment often found on any powerful magical weapon. Magical Useful Survival Tools Inc has created a mass production version of eversharp weapons. These weapons can be dulled, but they regain their edge, sharpening themselves. They are popular with mercenaries, guards and the like, because of their low maintenance cost. Eversharp blades are not restricted to swords & daggers, eversharp axes, pikes and halberds also exist and are common. Defershir A sword for the warrior with a flair for the dramatic and the choice of theatrical one-blow-showdowns. A defershir is an enchanted blade (Almost invariably a katana-like weapon). When the blade makes a smooth cut through an object, there is no immediate effect for a short period of time. Usually after several seconds, the postponed damage will become apparent, and the object that was sliced through will fall apart, wounds will burst open, and tree limbs will fall. The downside of using a defershir is that it postpones most injuries delivered, meaning the target will have an opportunity to counterattack before they are actually damaged. For this impracticality, serious warriors tend to laugh at you for carrying one around and they're more considered novelty. *Credits to Anime-Junkie for the MUST idea, eversharp blades, Carinra camo potion, and Guide orb, to Fish for the defershir, and to Malahite for the Boots of water walking.